La Découverte D’un monde Incroyable
by cealya potter
Summary: Me revoilà avec une nouvelle Potter fiction j’espère que vous aimerez, c’est un cross-over bien particulier. Connaissez-vous la série Supernatural ? Oui je parle bien des frères Winchester.L'histoire a etait corriger par ma bêta


Me revoilà avec une nouvelle Potter fiction j'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un cross-over bien particulier. Connaissez-vous la série Supernatural ? Oui je parle bien des frères Winchester.

Titre : La Découverte D'un monde Incroyable

Chapitre 1 : _Les sorciers_

_Depuis qu'ils avaient réussis à éviter le pire, les frères Winchester continuaient leur incroyable périple, les démons étaient toujours présents, plus aussi nombreux mais comme-même là._

_-Alors Samy, on va où cette fois ? Lui avais demandé l'aîné des deux frères tout en tapant sur le volant de son impala au rythme de la musique._

_Le plus jeune des deux, tapait sur son ordinateur avec entrain car l'histoire sur laquelle il était tombé avait éveillée sa curiosité de chasseur et il voulait en savoir plus mais il n'y avait rien sauf une adresse et des mort identifié à la suite d'une fuite de gaz._

_Mais cela ne collait pas du tout avec les témoignages de gens qui disaient avoir aperçus dans la maison comme un éclair vert puis une partie de la maison s'était écroulée._

_En ayant marre que son petit frère ne lui réponde pas, il le pinça._

_-Aïe mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Dean ? L'engueula, Sam en relevant la tête vers son grand frère avec un regard furieux._

_-Ah enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, je te demandais où on allait maintenant et comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai utilisé les grands moyens. Dit-il avec un sourire, ravi d'énerver son frère._

_Sam soupira et bougonna quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas, referma son ordinateur et sourit à son frère._

_- On va en Angleterre Dean et par les airs ça sera plus rapide. Sam se retint d'éclater de rire devant la mine de son frère._

_-Ha ha ha, très drôle, tu en as d'autres comme celle-là Samy ? On va prendre le bateau comme ça je ne me séparerais pas de mon bébé. Sam eu sourire espiègle et dit :_

_-Eh Dean, tu n'veux pas que je te laisse avec elle, je sens que vous avez des choses à vous dire toi et la voiture. Le plus jeune des Winchester éclata de rire. _

_- Banane !! Lui dit Dean._

_- Du gland. Lui répondit Sam (N.D.A : Je prendrais quelques répliques de la série, celle-ci en est une) _

_Quatre heures et quelques disputes anodines passèrent après avoir embarqué direction l'Angleterre._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le pays où avaient eux lieus ces étranges morts._

_AC/DC résonnait à nouveau dans l'impala noir des Winchester qui stationnait sur le parking d'un restaurant rapide._

_- Bon alors maintenant on va par où Samy ? Lui demanda Dean la bouche pleine de nourriture. D'ailleurs un bout s'était échappé et était tombé sur l'ordinateur portable de Sam quand celui-ci s'était penché pour regarder l'écran._

_- Rrr Dean tu ne peux pas faire attention, finis ce que t'as dans la bouche avant de parler. Celui-ci fit un sourire contrit à son frère (N.D.A : Imaginez avec la nourriture beurk). Attend …Ah voila il faut que l'on trouve Godric Hollow, c'est là qu'a eu le lieu du drame, il est écrit ici que les gens qui ont été tués était un jeune couple qui avait un bébé. L'affaire a était étouffée, ils n'en disent pas plus. Dit Sam Winchester frustré._

_Dean avait réussi à avaler tout ce que sa bouche contenait. Son frère avait fait une grimace de dégoût._

_-Donc nous allons a Godric Hollow. Est-ce une ville au moins ? Sam pianota sur son ordinateur et hocha la tête positivement. Bon ben voila alors en route, ne perdons pas de temps Samy tu seras gentil de m'indiquer la route._

_Dean fit ronronner la voiture, l'impala partit au quart de tour tandis que son petit frère lui indiquait le chemin._

_Pendant le trajet soudain, Dean s'était rappelé qu'ils étaient des fugitifs recherchés par les forces spéciales. Il c'était exclamé ainsi :_

_-Hé Sam, crois-tu qu'ils ont aussi mon portrait ici ? Aussi si c'est le cas j'espère qu'ils l'ont refait._

_-Pourquoi, moi je le trouvé assez ressemblant ? Quoi, tu crois que même ici on est recherchés??_

_- Euh, je ne sais pas mais restons sur nos gardes d'accord. Sam Winchester hocha la tête, des ennuis ils en avaient assez pour le moment._

_Ce fut tard le soir, quand ils furent arrivés dans le village de Godric Hollow qu'ils s'étaient garés dans une allée sombre._

_Puis s'étaient changés pour paraître plus strictes ; ils étaient à présent vêtus d'une chemise noir et d'un jeans noir. _

_-Nos armes ne vont pas être nécessaires, je pense. Avait dit le cadet des deux._

_-Prend la comme-même, on ne sait jamais ! Sam regarda l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis l'avait rangée dans son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Dean avait farfouillé dans le coffre et ressortit deux faux badge du FBI et les avaient accrochés et rangés sur eux :_

_- Tiens Samy, attrape. Samy attrapa avec facilité le badge lancé par son frère._

_-Tiens, aujourd'hui je m'appel Johnny Walter, agent de la crim' du FBI aux affaires non classées (N.D.A : Petit clin d'œil a X files). Euh, tu es sur que les affaires non classées existent Dean ? Ce dernier hocha la tête._

_-Oui Scully. Avait pouffé de rire Dean Winchester au nez de son frère._

_-__Ha ha ha, très drôle Dean. _

_-Ah, tu trouve aussi ? Bon, allons enquêter où on va prendre racine autrement. Dean avait refermé le coffre de la voiture derrière eux._

_Heureusement que c'était l'été, cela leur permit de rester juste en chemise noir, dans cette ville qui pourtant donnait des frissons dans la nuque de Sam. Pourquoi il n'en savait rien mais quelque chose avait eu lieu dans ce village._

_Ils entrèrent enfin dans un petit café, ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, les quelques personnes présentes dans ce bar se retournèrent vers eux._

_Une jeune femme blonde en jupe noire et chemisier rouge aux yeux d'un bleu profond que Dean se permis de reluquer vint leur parler, Sam pour le faire revenir parmi eux lui avait écrasé le pied._

_- Bonjour que puis je pour vous messieurs ? Avait-elle demandé avec un petit sourire _

_-Oh tout mademoiselle. Sam donna un coup de coude à son frère et lui lança un regard noir._

_-Oh pardon je suis l'agent Strelitz et voici mon collègue Walter. Nous sommes du FBI et nous enquêtons sur les morts de Godric Hollow._

_-Oh pourtant la cause de la mort avait été déterminée par une fuite de gaz, remarquez c'est bizarre, car leur jeune fils, âgé d'a peine six mois à ce moment a survécu lui, enfin c'est que dis la vieille Bathilda et c'est très probable, car on n'a pas retrouvé son corps mais seulement celui des Potter, dis-t-elle avec tristesse. _

_-Vous connaissiez ces gens, cela semble vous affecter particulièrement. Avait dit Sam à la jeune femme avec compassion._

_-Oui, Lily Potter était une amie et son fils Harry était, un petit garçon doux et plein de vie. Par contre je ne connaissais pas beaucoup son mari, James et sa bande, comme le disait souvent Lily. Avait-elle soupiré._

_- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir rappelé leurs morts si prématurées. Avait dit Dean avec sincérité._

_- Pouvez vous nous dire où on pourrait rencontrer cette vieille dame, pour pouvoir continuer notre enquête, merci beaucoup de nous avoir accordé de votre temps._

_- Oui Bathilda, habite à la sortie de la ville, près du cimetière, ménagez-là s'il-vous-plaît, elle n'est plus très jeune. Sam et Dean lui sourirent avant de sortir du café pour la rassurer._

_Les deux frères marchaient dans des rues de plus en plus sombres en direction du cimetière. Ils avaient dépassés l'église, sur la place il y avait une statue (qui représentait les Potter avec Harry) mais cela les deux chasseurs ne purent le voir._

_Au lieu de cela une maison en ruine avait attiré leur attention. Ils entrèrent par la petite grille qui aurait bien eu besoin d'être huilée, l'herbe du petit jardin était très haute, une partie de la maison manquait et on pouvait apercevoir une chambre d'enfant._

_Quand les deux frères voulurent continuer à avancer, une barrière d'énergie les empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Tous deux se regardèrent interloqués par ce lieu qui semblait protégé d'un champ de force._

_Alors ils firent ce que la maison leur demandé inconsciemment et sortirent de la propriété non sans la regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt et de fascination. Le cimetière se trouvant juste à coté la maison de madame Bathilda Thourdesac devait se trouver dans les alentours._

_Le petit jour pointa le bout de son nez, quand Sam et Dean faillirent rentrer dans une vieille dame :_

_-Oh désolé madame on ne vous avez pas vue. Avait dit Sam en s'excusant._

_-Ce n'est rien les jeunes, suivez-moi si vous avez des questions a me poser, on sera mieux installés dans un canapé._

_- Euh oui nous sommes agents… Il ne put finir sa phrase car elle la finit pour lui ;_

_-Je sais qui vous êtes Dean Winchester, et Sam votre petit frère. Et oui dans mon monde on connaît aussi les chasseurs. Celle-ci leurs sourit d'un sourire énigmatique puis leurs fit signe de la suivre._

_Voilà le premier chapitre est bouclé, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez kiss ++++++++ a tous_

_Cealya Potter merci a Lilith Samel ma bêta _


End file.
